catsthegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Weapons can be attached to your chassis and are used to damage your opponent in battle. There are 9 different weapon types in the game, split between melee and ranged. As with other spare parts, weapons have a tier (Wood, Metal, etc.), a number of stars (1 to 5), and a level (always 1, can be increased by fusing parts). The maximum level is based on the number of stars in that particular tier: *1 star has max lvl 6 *2 stars has max lvl 11 *3 stars has max lvl 16 *4 stars has max lvl 21 *5 stars has max lvl 26 Parameters # Attack - The damage number in-game is in terms of Damage Per Second, or DPS. For example, a laser with 400 Attack actually does 1000 damage per shot, due to its slow reload time of 2.5 seconds. (400 * 2.5 = 1000). # Power - The power number shows how much power a weapon or a gadget takes to equip on a chassis. The chassis must have enough spare power to be able to equip the weapon. For example, you cannot equip any 7 power weapon on a chassis that can only hold 6 power. Melee Melee weapons deal damage only upon touching chassis or wheels directly, aka perfect for CQB (Close Quarters Combat). There are currently 4 types of melee weapons as shown below: The shortest reach weapon is the chainsaw, dealing the highest damage of the 3 stationary drills. The medium reach weapons are the drill and blade. The drill is very similar to the chainsaw, sacrificing some damage for range. The blade spins on its knob and will continue to hit your opponent even if you flip or one of you goes on top of, below or behind the other. The stinger is the longest reaching melee weapon, and like the drill, it gives up some damage for range. The blade has a medium range, and swings around in circles. Ranged Ranged weapons deal damage when their projectiles hit chassis (perfect when at the start). There are currently 5 types of ranged weapons as shown below: Laser is unlocked upon reaching Stage 5 and fires once every 2.5 seconds. It is slow to reload compared to other weapons, but makes up for it in raw damage. Damage shown in inventory is "per second" so each laser shot gives 2.5 of that damage. The beam reaches instant across the arena and lasts between 0.5 and 1.0 second - having the effect that only a "full" beam contact delivers full damage. It is not strategic if your opponent is stronger than you because the Laser has a mediocre charge before firing the laser, giving the opponent the higher success rate; in those cases, use fast firing weapons instead, like rocket or minigun. It cannot pop balloons at all. Rocket is given to you as a starter weapon and fires once every second, with average damage, dealing with the full amount of damage shown. Double Rocket is unlocked upon reaching Stage 20 and, like the rocket, fires once every second, but both forward and backward. Damage per second is not halved as a result of firing two rockets but still reduced. This can be useful if your enemy ends up behind you or if you flip yourself. The Minigun is a ranged weapon that takes a few seconds to get started dealing only a few shots, but revs up and fires quickly doing heavy damage. The first shot reaches the other car always before a rocket does. The bullets are very small and thus more sensitive to any car movement, unlike "thicc" rockets. A common strategy is to either use a high health build to tank for the maximum damage or to avoid the enemy's shots using a forklift or lifter. The listed damage per second is considered in 3 shots, so each shot does 1/3 of the listed damage per second. Somewhere in 2018, the minigun now fires 5 shots a second. Available with Prestige 1. Shotgun fires a spray of 7 bullets with medium range. It fires once every second, knocking your opponent's car back and giving your own car a recoil. The range of a shotgun is approximately half the arena - if both opponents don't move by wheels, none will reach the other by shotgun (at least after first recoil). The knockback can be used to keep melee weapons away from your own car or to avoid being jumped over due to boosters. Available with Prestige 2. Molotov Cocktail fires every second and deals high damage. It will also leave a fire. Like the flamethrower, the fire burns the opponent. Available in Special Events. Boomerang fires every second, dealing mediocre damage. It is the only auto-aim Championship weapon other than the Death Lamp, and if the projectile goes behind the opponent, it deals 2x damage. Deals very little knockback and pull. Available in special events. Death Lamp is a championship weapon that can only be acquired from the shop using gems or real-life money or Grand Prix. It is a very short-ranged weapon that aims by itself, and it has to charge up before it deals damage, just like the Death Ray. Rotating Rocket is a weapon that can be bought in the store in special deals. Just like the standard Rocket the deals medium damage at unlimited range, and it has been given the ability to be rotated in the workshop just like the Rotating Hyperboloid. Category:Mechanics Category:Bouncy bolder